<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Sweet by buckyismymainman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680723">Something Sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman'>buckyismymainman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers Drabbles [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky and Steve save Reader from a burning building, F/M, Fluff, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky rescue from a burning building and come to check on you in the hospital.  The next day when you get out you bake them cupcakes to say thank you for saving your life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers Drabbles [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smoke filled the air around them as they picked their way through apartment to apartment of the building that had caught fire.  Steve called out to see if anyone could hear them, Bucky was knocking down the doors and looking through each of apartments hoping that everyone had made it out.<b><br/></b></p><p>“The fire’s getting worse, guys,” they heard Sam say in their ears.  “You should get out of there.”</p><p>“We don’t know if everyone is out yet,” Steve responded.  “We’re on the last floor and we only have a few more apartments left to check, we’ll be out as soon as we can.”</p><p>“Be careful, Cap,” Sam responded before he disappeared.</p><p>“Hello!”  Bucky called out as they neared the end of the hall.  “Is anyone up here?”  There was no response, but they pressed on knowing that just because no one answered them didn’t mean that there weren’t people trapped there.</p><p>The building was getting hotter as the fire spread and Bucky felt the sweat dripping down his neck, Steve was feeling it too and was thankful when they came to the last apartment with no one else in the building.  Bucky broke the door down and the two of them entered the small space to discover you laying on the floor barely conscious.  </p><p>Steve rushed over and picked you up in his arms, “Miss can you hear me?”  Your eyes fluttered open and you nodded weakly.  “We’re going to get you out okay?”  You nodded again and rested your head on his shoulder, thankful that someone had actually found you.</p><p>Bucky checked the rest of the apartment quickly to make sure that there was no one else there with you and when he gave the all-clear Steve headed for the stairs.  The three of you made it safely out of the building and the EMTs rushed over and took you from Steve’s arms, giving you oxygen and calling out your vitals as they went.</p><p>“Think she’ll be okay?”  Bucky asked as he came to stand beside Steve.  Even with ashes covering your face both of them couldn’t deny how beautiful you were.</p><p>“I think she will be,” Steve responded before turning back to the building and shouting orders to the others.</p><p>You came too in a hospital room, your friends Hope and Carol there with you.  They both looked really worried, but when they saw your eyes flutter open they smiled widely at you.  “Hey,” Hope said as she came to stand beside your bed.  “How are you feeling?”</p><p>You coughed, your chest burning as you breathed in the fresh air.  “Like my chest is on fire.”  You struggled to sit up and Hope and Carol both helped you.  Carol went to get the nurse while Hope stayed by your side.</p><p>“We saw that your apartment was on fire and we were so worried that something had happened to you,” Hope said with a shaky voice.  “What happened?”</p><p>“I don’t know, one moment everything is fine and then the fire alarms are going off and I’m passing out on the floor.  Then there were the firemen that got me out of there.”  You rubbed your face and coughed again, “Nest thing I know I’m waking up here.”</p><p>There was a knock on the door and a man in a doctor’s coat walked in, “Hello Y/N, I’m Doctor Banner, I’m just going to ask you a few questions and check your vitals if that’s okay?”</p><p>You nodded, “Of course.”</p><p>He went through a list of questions before checking your vitals.  When he was done he smiled at you, “Well it looks like everything here is all right.  We’re just going to keep you overnight for observation, but you can leave after that.  I know your apartment building was on fire, is there anywhere that you can go?”</p><p>“She’s going to stay with me,” Hope said.  “I’ll keep an eye on her.”</p><p>“That’ll be good, just hit the button on your remote if you need me,” Doctor Banner said before exiting your room.</p><p>There was another knock on the door and the three of you turned to see two incredibly tall men standing there holding balloons and flowers.  The blond smiled sheepishly as he sat the flowers on the table in front of your bed.  There was something oddly familiar about him and the other one.</p><p>Hope greeted them with a smile and a hug and you realized that they were probably the firemen that had saved you earlier that day.  Hope knew them because her husband Scott was also a fireman, and she was always going on about the people he worked with.</p><p>They turned to you and began making introductions, “Hi, I’m Steve Rogers, and this is Bucky Barnes.  We’re the two that saved you earlier today,” he told you and suddenly things clicked.  He was the one that had carried you out of the building.</p><p>Hope and Carol looked back at you with comical wide-eyed expressions.  You blinked, completely stunned that they had come to see you.  “Oh, uh, thank you for saving me… that sounded incredibly lame, you guys saved my life and I’m just over here saying thank you like you brought me cookies or something.”</p><p>Bucky chuckled, “It’s okay, doll.  We’re just glad that you’re okay now.”</p><p>Carol cleared her throat and caught everyone’s attention, “We need to get going, Maria needs my help with Lutinent Trouble tonight.  Hope and I will come back tomorrow and help you get checked out and moved into Hope’s place.”</p><p>You shook your head slightly, begging them with your eyes not to leave you alone with the men in front of you.  Carol winked and started leading Hope from the room leaving you alone with Bucky and Steve.  You looked at the flowers that Steve had brought for you.  They were lovely, and they brightened up your little room along with the balloons that Bucky had brought for you.  </p><p>“We just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing,” Bucky said.  “You were the last person that was pulled from the building and we just wanted to make sure that you were okay since you were barely conscious when you were taken to the hospital.”</p><p>“Do you do this with all the women you save?”  You asked with a smirk on your face.</p><p>The two of them looked sheepish.  “No, not usually,” Steve responded.</p><p>The nurse came in and gave you some medicine, she turned to look at the two men and said, “Visiting hours are over gentlemen, Y/N needs her rest.”</p><p>“All right, well we’re glad to know you’re okay,” Bucky said as he offered you a heart-stopping smile.  “Get well soon.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Miss Y/L/N,” Steve said to you as he and Bucky both headed for the door followed by the nurse leaving you alone in your room.</p><p> </p><p>You moved into Hope’s home the next day, the two firemen still on your mind.  It had been incredibly nice of them to come to check on you the night before.  You felt like you had to do something to repay them.  </p><p>You were sitting at the dining room table when Scott came down for breakfast.  He smiled at you, “Hey Y/N, how are you feeling?”</p><p>Scott was one of the firemen that worked at the same station as Bucky and Steve, but he hadn’t been on duty the night before.  You smiled at your best friend’s husband, “I’m feeling a lot better, Scotty.”</p><p>“Glad to hear it,” he poured himself a cup of coffee and found the Lucky Charms on one of the top shelves in the pantry.</p><p>You looked back at Scott and asked, “Do you work with two men named Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers?”  He nodded his head and waited for you to continue, “They were the ones that pulled me from the building yesterday and I just wanted to do something nice for them.  Can you tell me anything about them?”</p><p>“They both wouldn’t say no home-baked cookies or cupcakes.  Last time Hope and Cassie made some for Steve’s birthday he loved them,” Scott told you.</p><p>“Thanks, Scott,” you stood and grabbed the spare key that Hope had left for you and headed out to catch a cab so you could go to the market to pick things up for some cupcakes.  You sent Carol and text and she promised to meet you there.</p><p>When the cab driver dropped you off you saw Carol standing outside the market with her hands shoved in her pockets.  “How do you always beat me places?”  You asked with a laugh.</p><p>She smirked, “Trade secrets.  So why are we at the supermarket on a Thursday morning?”</p><p>You told her your plan and she quickly agreed to help you out.  She claimed that they were cute and you needed to get out more.  It had been a year since your last relationship and you were starting to miss having someone to go out with and just holding hands and kisses.  Yeah, you were touch-starved and were in desperate need of cuddles.  You tried to imagine what cuddling with the two firemen would be like and it only made you more frustrated.</p><p>Grabbing all the items you would need to make cupcakes you and Carol headed back to Carol’s.  Hope was there working on her computer when the two of you entered the kitchen.  “And what are the two of you up to?”</p><p>Carol set the bags on the counter, “Y/N is making cupcakes for those two cute firemen from last night.”</p><p>Hope shut her laptop and stood up, “You are?”</p><p>“Yep, wanna help?”  You asked as you waved a box of cupcake mix at her.</p><p>She rushed over and began to grab for the bowls and the cupcake pan.  The three of you set to work.  You would pour the ingredients into the batter, Hope would stir, and then Carol would fill the baking cups and put them into the oven to bake.  Once that was done the three of you waited for everything to bake and cool down before you spread the icing on top.</p><p>“I’ll tell Scott to meet you out front,” Hope told you.  “He can take you in and introduce you to everyone.”</p><p>You made two boxes, one for everyone to share and then a special box with some just for Steve and Bucky.  Carol drove you to the fire station and Scott jogged out and waved at the two of you.  Carol told you she’d wait in the car while you gave out the goodies.</p><p>“I haven’t told them that you were coming so none of them know,” Scott told you as he held the door open for you.</p><p>You had butterflies in your stomach as you stepped inside.  You heard voices floating down from the level above where the rooms and shared living spaces were.  Scott showed you to the stairs and went in front of you.</p><p>“Hey Scotty, why’d you run downstairs so quick,” an unfamiliar voice called out.</p><p>“I brought a surprise,” Scott said.</p><p>You stepped into the room and smiled, “Hello.”</p><p>“Y/N?” Steve came out of the showers running a towel over his hair.  “What’re you doing here?”</p><p>You held up the boxes, “I brought a thank you gift.  I made cupcakes.”</p><p>That caused a swarm of firemen to descend on you in a heartbeat.  Scott took the box meant for the whole team and quickly diverted the attention from you.  You smiled as you saw fully grown men acting like little boys trying to get at the sugary treat.  When you glanced back at Steve his eyes were still on you and you held up the other box you had brought, “I made some just for you and Bucky.”</p><p>“Come with me,” he took your hand and led you down the hall.  None of the others had noticed your departure they were all still fighting over which cupcake looked like it had the most icing on it.  Steve knocked on a door and pushed it open, “Hey, we have a visitor.”</p><p>Bucky looked up from his book and smiled at the sight of you, “What’re you doing here, doll?”</p><p>“Cupcakes,” you said as you laid the box down on his bed.  “These are just meant for you and Steve.  The others are currently fighting over the other box I brought.”</p><p>Bucky laughed, “Aw man, and I’m missing that?”  He opened the lid and his mouth instantly watered.  “These look delicious, doll.  Thank you, but you didn’t have to do this.”</p><p>“And you didn’t have to bring me flowers and balloons when I was in the hospital yesterday,” you shrugged.  “I just wanted to do something nice for you as well, and Scott mentioned you all liked cupcakes.”</p><p>Steve had already pulled a cupcake out and was munching on it, “Buck, you gotta try one of these, they’re delicious.”</p><p>You were happy to know that they were enjoying the cupcakes.  “I hope you enjoy the rest of them.  And don’t let the others steal them from you, if they do I may have to come back and bust some heads together.”</p><p>That got the two of them to laugh.  “Now is something I would love to see,” Steve said as he licked some icing from his lips.</p><p>You tore your eyes away from him and shifted, “I should get going, my friend is waiting in the car for me.  Thank you again for the flowers, balloons, and for saving my life.”</p><p>“All in a day’s work,” Bucky chuckled.  “I’ll walk you out,” he offered.  He turned back to Steve and said, “Don’t eat my cupcakes.”</p><p>“No promises,” Steve mumbled around another cupcake.</p><p>You waved goodbye to the other men and told Scott that you would see him later.  Bucky held the door open for you and you stepped into the sunlight.  “Hey Y/N,” Bucky said before you could start heading toward Carol’s car.  You turned to look at him and saw that his cheeks were tinged pink, “Would you like to come to a cookout Steve and I are having at our place this Saturday?  The whole team will be there and it’ll be a lot of fun.”</p><p>“I’d like that,” you said causing his smile to grow.  “Should I bring anything?”</p><p>“Just your beautiful self,” he winked and then shut the door behind him leaving you standing there with your mouth hanging open slightly before it turned into a goofy smile which Carol demanded to know what it was about.  You waved her off and told you that you’d tell her later.</p><p> </p><p>You made more cupcakes even though Bucky had told you that you didn’t need to bring anything with you.  You figured that it would be a nice surprise since Scott told you they had all devoured your cupcakes and were craving more.</p><p>You rode with Hope and Scott and discovered that Steve and Bucky lived in a nice townhome not far from the station.  There were already so many cars there and Hope promised to introduce you to everyone.</p><p>Scott didn’t even bother ringing the doorbell as he pushed the front door open, “We’re here!”</p><p>Buck came around the corner wearing a “Kiss the Cook” apron and was wiping his hands off on a dishrag.  “Late as usual, Lang,” Bucky joked.  “Everyone’s outback.”  Bucky’s eyes landed on the box in your hands and he smirked, “And what did you bring with you?”</p><p>“Cupcakes,” you said as you followed him through his home into the kitchen.  “I figured everyone loved them so much and I didn’t want to turn up empty-handed.”</p><p>“Hide them in here, no one ever bothers coming in here,” Bucky said as he made space for the boxes on the counter.  “You can go on out, everyone’s here, Steve or Hope can introduce you.  I’ll be out in a minute.”</p><p>“Okay,” you paused and then reached up and kissed his cheek.  He looked stunned and you patted his chest right where the words were written in cursive.  He watched as you sauntered outside to meet the rest of the team.</p><p>The rest of the afternoon was fun as you got to know Scott and Hope’s friends.  Thor challenged you to a game of cornhole while Sam complained that Bucky and Steve needed better games to play outdoors.  </p><p>“At least get a volleyball net!”  He complained to his friends, causing you to laugh.</p><p>All the guys from the fire station were fun to be around, and any time one of the single ones would flirt with you, Bucky or Steve would step in and call you away.  You didn’t mind, you had come here to see them after all.</p><p>As the day started winding down and people started to leave your ever-shrinking group moved indoors to the living room where someone opened a bottle of wine and passed it around.  You were seated next to both Steve and Bucky on the couch, their legs touching yours.  Hope noticed, but didn’t say anything, she didn’t want to embarrass you or call attention to it.</p><p>“We should get going, it’s getting late and we left Carol with Cassie and Monica,” Hope said as she stood.</p><p>You were a little disappointed that you all were leaving, but stood as well.  “Thank you for inviting me today.  I had a lot of fun.”</p><p>Hope and Scott waved goodbye and promised to meet you in the car once you were done saying your goodbyes.  “You’re welcome back any time,” Steve said.  “Whether we’re having a cookout or not.”</p><p>You beamed at him, “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Bucky agreed.  “We really like you, Y/N, and we’d love to spend more time with you.”</p><p>That made your heart soar, “I’d like that a lot.”  You grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote your number down after realizing that neither of them had it.  “Feel free to call or text at any time.”</p><p>Bucky leaned down and kissed your cheek as he opened the door for you and then so did Steve.  They told you goodnight as you headed down the stairs toward Hope and Scott’s car.  When you were safely tucked inside you looked back and waved as Scott pulled away from the curb.</p><p>You tried to hide your goofy smile as you watched the city go by from the backseat of the car.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>